User blog:Kht48/Deemo 3.2 Review!!
Hey guys! So Deemo 3.2 has been out for a while now, and all I can say is : OH.MY.GOD. They legit went all out on this update, and made some really damn good chapters with some hard and challenging charts. However, I want to pick apart each chapter in this update, and give you my reactions on all of them. These are in the order that they are listed in on the game. Here we go!! Ferytquitous This chapter is one of my favorites just because it is very diverse in it's selections. You get something different with every song in there, and that is what makes it lovely. I also adore the artwork that is in this chapter, and this artist is extremely creative and went all out of this, and I just want to say thanks to them for adding such a magical feeling to this chapter. Overall, I highly reccomend this chapter for it's diversity and beautiful... EVERYTHING. You cannot go wrong with the Feryquitous volume. Score : 5/5 Favorite Song : CydraL. This song is realxing and bold at the same time. The artwork is also pretty bada**, so that gets some bonus points right there. The very close Runner-Up is Adaptation Window, which is straight up one of the most gorgeous things in this update. However, I have my preferences. Least Favorite Song : Hard to pick, but I have to go with Koqurow. I love it, but I keep forgetting about this song in the line up, so there really isn't another option to go with here. Funkot OOH COLORS!!! But seriously, this one churns out some of the most interesting songs as of recent. Hell this beats out Sakyuzo's chapter for the most LVL10s in a single chapter, as this one has 4! Really fast and challenging, yet definitely worth it for those who want to really go in for the rush of it all. At least these are doable, unlike certain songs in this game... Artwork is on point, songs are on point, charts are fun, this is another very good chapter! Score : 5/5 Favorite Song : Dusk to Dawn by xi. This is one of my favorite xi songs in the history of Rayark's existence. It is fast, but everything rolls out nicely, and that ARTWORK!! I love it... Least Favorite Song : Are You Ready by Yamajet. I just don't really feel as much with this song as the other ones in the chapter. Yamajet is a good composer, but this one just doesn't hit it with me. M2U (Vol.2) And now we have reached my favorite chapter. To be honest with you, M2U has got to be the all time favorite for me. He can work with anything and master it (his voice is also really nice, check out DIVERSITY). The variety of illustrators make this chapter beautiful, and the diversity is no doubt showing like a full-on rainbow. You also get different ranges of difficulty, so you play some of the easier ones or hard ones here at will. This is the dream chapter that I did not expect at all. Bonus for 6 songs in a whole chapter! Score : 5+/5 (5+ means it is exceptional) Favorite Song : This is a tie between Sagashimono and Yoake no Uta. Sagashimono is very energetic, upbeat, and just fills you up with brightness and happiness as you listen to it. Yoake no Uta is like the calmer, relaxed younger sister to the pair, and gives you this sense of peace and tranquility. I am constantly listening to both on repeat as I type this. Least Favorite : I actually don't see a problem with any of these songs. Again, all of these are uniquely different, and I can't really rank them on that aspect. ICE Aaaannd we are taking a nosedive. Yes peoples, this is my least favorite chapter in the update. As good as these songs are, the charts are almost absolutely unplayable. Minus Determination, you have some of the absolute most difficult Extra charts to exist, one of which hasn't even been FC'd yet to my knowledge . So, unless if you really want to have a go or just complete the collection, it is actually best to keep it to the side until you are ready. Score : 3/5 Favorite Song : Determination. This one is my favorite simply because it is relaxing, yet it has the creativity. In this song, you have some of the piano music from certain features such as the song selection sounds, etc. It's also easier and nice to play. Least Favorite Song : 10 -ichizero-. The problem is the way the vocals are used. Len Kagamine's voice is really soft here, when we all know that his voice can be used in a powerful way that would have fit the song a lot better. Also, oh my god, why does the Extra chart have to be like that to us.... And there we have it!! Now, as a bonus, I will be giving out a drawing of the new update : This is Yoake no Uta, In the style of the first M2U chapter in Deemo. I used colored pencils and oil pastels to create this, and it took around 3-4 hours to make. I hope you enjoy it!! Category:Blog posts